


Murmur

by SasstrianPrissess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/pseuds/SasstrianPrissess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred contemplates the day his nation was won, Arthur contemplates whether or not to break. Habits are hard to break, especially when it so happens to be the habit of wishing someone a happy birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murmur

‘Today, July fourth, marks the first time I will become totally alone. Arthur will no longer be around, and the manor feels completely empty. I fought against him, and yet…

‘I wanted freedom; that is what today stands for. However, I also want someone to acknowledge me. Today is also my birthday, but instead I am gifted not with wonderful gifts, but with wounds for which I have been forced to lick on my own under the bleak, grey sky.

‘I can hear the distant pop and smell the flashing gunpowder that hangs heavy in the dawn. There will be no sun today; instead the morning will be lit with bright, ruby flares and blinding white sparks that are also accentuated with luminescent blue tendrils. The smoke from these revolutionary fireworks will coat the town in a dangerous warmth that will fade all too quickly and leave the bitter chill of the cold wind biting and numbing my war stained skin. My blue war coat is stained dark with blood, there is also the fear inducing scent of the gunpowder used with the bayonet guns that clings and stains my uniform like the mud that cakes my no-longer-white uniform pants from kneeling in the soupy, mud to fend off the advancing English.

‘Iggy…just had to be the last one. He knelt before me looking as if the world was going to end and he could do nothing to prevent it. In a way, the world was ending. No longer would I allow him to take from me just to save himself. It was a selfish thought on his part, and now that the dawn has fully arrived and I can see all that is left, it was a selfishly achieved dream on my end.

“Well, this is a nice mess, Alfred,” The American murmured, gazing at the weariness that peered back at him from the hallway mirror. From the glass a dirty, disheveled blonde glanced back. Baby blue eyes, as clear as the typical, wide open sky were clouded over with a deep, sadness. A weary sigh left his lips as he looked away from the clear glass, making the mental note to put it in storage…along with everything that was a reminder of Arthur and anything that _was_ Arthur.

Alfred bit his lip, his chin dropping until he could only stare at the floor in hard remembrance. Reality hadn't yet sunk in that Arthur wouldn't be coming back to the manor, looking very much like Alfred did. No, England would never again step foot into America's house, not after today. Especially not today.

The manor seemed to have adopted Alfred's mood; it was empty, no one called out to him from a hallway 'welcome home' or even a meager 'happy birthday' with the scent of a freshly made cake, it was a tomb for America's heart...one that will live alone for the rest of is life.

**Author's Note:**

> Gwahhh!!! This first chapter sucks..badly! Sorry guys, but the second chappie will contain all of the wonderful smutty goodness. ; u;


End file.
